jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Rise of the Guardians is a upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Jeffrey, Jaden and their teams have joined forces with The Guardians: North (Santa Claus), Bunnymund (The Easter Bunny), Tooth (Tooth Fairy), Sandy (Sandman) and Jack Frost. Together, they must take on Pitch (The Boogeyman), Set, and some old foes from the past. Trivia *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Zecora, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Set the God of Chaos, The Chameleon, Queen La, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Turbo, Nigel, Thrax, Ashcan & Pete, Dr. Facilier will guest star in this. *In this Adventure, Jaden finally conquers his fear of Brron and his duel with him with the help of Jeffrey and his team. *By the end of the movie, Jaden's Team becomes the Guardians of Perseverance, and Jeffrey's Team becomes the Guardians of Justice. *Jaden writes a friendship letter ot Princess Celestia in this Adventure. *Scrat will make several appearances in this movie. *A music video is planned for this. *Wreck-it Ralph and Rise of the Guardians are both animated films released in 2012. Scenes Collect the Teeth *Jaden: Hey, Jeffrey! Whichever team collects the most teeth wins!!! *Jeffrey: You're on!! *Jaden: *laughs* Prepare to eat Team Slifer dust!!! *Jeffrey: *smirks* Oh, yeah? *Jaden: *takes a tooth from underneath a kid's pillow* *Jeffrey: *snatches the tooth from Jaden* Guess who? *Jaden: Hey!!!! That's mine!!! *tackles Jeffrey for the tooth* *Jeffrey: Whoa!! *Jaden: *snatches the tooth back* *(Pikachu gets the tooth from Jaden) *Jaden: HEY!!! *Jeffrey: Go, Pikachu!!! *(Suddenly something fast swoops in and snatches the tooth from Pikachu) *Pikachu: Pika?! *Bartok: Thank you!!! *Batty: *yells as he swoops in and gets the tooth from Bartok* Jaden Faces his Past *Jaden: I'm not afraid of you!!! *Pitch: *smirks* Maybe not. But I know what you ARE afraid of. *Jaden: ...!!! No... *Pitch: *smirks and throws black sand at Jaden* *(A vision from Jaden's past appears) *Ptich: Yes. That awful day when you lost your friends to the stars and you became the Supreme King. And even though you've concurred your fear of the Supreme King, you're afraid if an event like this will happen again. *Jaden: *pants in fear* *Jeffrey: *gasps* *Pitch: And you're worreid that if if you lose your friends again, your anger will take control and the darkness will take control of you again. Maybe this will job your memory. *Jaden: NO!! Please!! Don't show this to me!! *(The memory starts) *Brron: Jaden! Becaues of your monsters attacks, the effect of my Wicked Canon Spell Card is now actviated!! So bid your friends goodbye!! *(Three cards get taken out) *Brron: Hated! Anguish! Sadness! *(Present Jaden hyperventalates as he watches) *Hassleberry: *growls angrily* Hey!! Jaden!! How could you do this to all of us?! I guess we're not important to you as Jesse!! *Jaden (past): You're wrong! It's not that at all!! *Atticus: Than what is it?! You just gave up on all of us?! It's eating me up!! How could you send us away?! *Jaden (past): ...!! Alexis?! *Alexis (past): ...I thought that we were friends, but I was wrong... We don't matter and it's so sad to know that. *Jaden (past): No Lex... *(Present Jaden is about ready to cry from watching his most painful memory ever.) *Jeffrey: *to Pitch* YOU MONSTER!!! ( For Sandy * Facilier's bargain *Dr. Facilier: WAIT!!! No!! Don't smash that!!! *Jeffrey: *growls* *Dr. Facilier: STOP!!!! Wait!!! I'll give you whatever you want!!! Just don't smash that talisman!! *Jeffrey: Why shouldn't i?!? *Dr. Facilier: Because- ...! Because I can revive your friend for you!!! *Jeffrey: ...? What? *Dr. Facilier: I realize what I did back than was wrong. I never should've killed your firebug friend. But if you just handover that little talisman of mine, you can be reunited with him. * Jeffrey: *gasps quietly* * Jaden: ...! Jeffrey no!!!! Don't listen to him!!!! * (Dr. Facilier sees this and creates a think mist to block away the rest of the team. Jeffrey can't hear or see them now) *Jeffrey: ...!! *Dr. Facilier: Think about it Jeffrey. Doesn't he mean a lot to you? Doesn't his death still hurt you? *Jeffrey: ... *sighs sadly* *(A vision of Ray is created before Jeffrey) *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* Ray. *Dr. Facilier: *grins and holds out his hand for the talisman* *Jeffrey: ...I do miss Ray...*suddenly gets angry*...but i know he wouldn't want this. You caused too much suffering, Shadow Man! And it ends here!! *throws the talisman to the ground* *(Suddenly Facilier's shadow grabs the talisman) *Dr. Facilier: *laughs* Y'all should've taken up on my deal. Now you'll never see your friend again!!! *Jeffrey: *growls, then smirks* Yeah? Well, here's a message from him! * (Jeffrey summons his Keyblade and uses a flash of light at Facilier's shadow) * (Facilier's shadow drops the talisman which Jeffrey catches) *Jeffrey: FOR RAY!!! *smashes the talisman* *Dr. Facilier: NO!!!!! Noooooo!!!! *scoops up the broken pieces in his hand* *Jeffrey: *backs away a bit* *Dr. Facilier: How am I ever gonna pay back my debt?!? * Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Rtgoh1